Without You
by Haintrex
Summary: Aomine finds out just how difficult it is to do everything himself when Kagami visits his father for a week.


**A/N: Heya guys, ahah! I haven't been absent too long this time ;)**

 **I watched this video on facebook about where it showed what happened when it was with the person you loved and then without. So it inspired me to write this. Enjoy~**

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the crack in the window shades, making him creak open his eyes briefly, only to shut them and sigh heavily. Even with the sun shining on him, the day seemed so dark. He grumbled to himself a bit and rolled to his side to see the clock, showing that it was already in the early afternoon. Moaning once more in annoyance Aomine peeled himself out of bed lethargically, and slipped on some loose basketball shorts that were discarded the night before.

Normally he'd hear Taiga nagging at him from the kitchen to get a move on, and that he was a lazy ass. Today, it was silent. Taiga had left last week on a flight out to LA for his father's birthday. Pouting a bit, he shuffled into the kitchen and looked into the fridge.

 _Okay, lets see… pickles… some milk… and… is that supposed to be ham? It looks kinda weird… Should I chance it? Nahhh, we don't have any bread anyways. I should have saved more of the left over food Kagami made me._

He pulled the milk out to drink and gagged when he opened the top, "Holy fuck that's gross!" Once the lid was back on he merely threw it over his shoulder without looking, already knowing it was going in the trash. "Damn," Aomine mumbled as his stomach growled. Realizing that there _must_ be something that he can eat here, he proceeded to search through the cabinets. Finding some sketchy looking soup can in one of the back cupboards, he pulled it out and read the instructions on how to heat it up in the microwave – there was no way in hell he was going to try cooking it.

It took a little bit, but he had finally got it in a bowl and ready for the microwave. He looked between the can and the microwave a couple times, then scratched his head. _That's fucking weird; it says three minutes, but why is there no numbers on the microwave? It's just some dots… So they must be time intervals right?_ He patted himself mentally on the back for realizing that. _But_ what _did they stand for?_ Thirty seconds sounded reasonable. Shrugging a bit he turned the knob to the right dot and smirked, feeling supremely smug for figuring it out.

Aomine stalked around the kitchen, waiting for it to be done. His eyes landed on the only dirty part of it, where there were stacked dishes from the week he had spent alone. Knowing that he would have to do them or face Taiga's wrath when he came home, he decided he might as well get some done. After the water was hot enough and he filled the sink with water and soap he grabbed a sponge. "Shouldn't be too hard," He mumbled to himself, talking aloud because it was so quiet in here. As he scrubbed, he though it was strange that there were no noises, and dried his hands for a second to switch on the TV. Without knowing it, his shoulders relaxed.

He picked up a dirty plate and washed it and dropped it in the other part of the sink, and slowly got into a rhythm. "Hmph, and Taiga acts like this is so much work all the time." Aomine smirked, "what a drama queen." As he said that and dropped another plate in the sink, a blaringly loud crash shocked him. Mouth dropping open, he realized that all the plates were now just pieces of ceramic. " _Shiiiit."_ Taiga was going to kill him for breaking his plates. Thankfully the timer from the microwave saved him, so he threw away the ceramic pieces (after rolling them in tape).

When he took the soup out he gaped at it and gagged again on the burnt smell. " _Shiiiit." How had this happened?! Fucking demon microwave!_ Glaring at the microwave he just threw the whole thing in the trash, not even trying to salvage the bowl. "Take out it is." He remembered that Taiga always put the takeout flyers on the fridge and grabbed a random one.

"This should be easy right?"

It was NOT easy whatsoever. First off, finding what he wanted was easy, but the rest was a nightmare. Then he called them, and they said that he was calling the wrong store because he was in another district. Once they gave him the right number he called and placed his order, only for them to ask for if he was paying in cash or card. Noticing that his wallet was dismally empty he said card, and then realized that he had no idea what the hell they wanted him to tell them from his card. Taiga had always been the one to call. The lady seemed pretty annoyed at having to talk him through the whole ordeal, but eventually, after an _hour_ of that, he got it. Aomine was practically sweating by the time that was finished; he hadn't used his brain this much since the math final in high school.

When the guy got there with his food, and Aomine signed for the stuff, which the guy had to tell him to do. How was he supposed to know that, and why the hell did the guy get a tip?!

Scowling he sat down on the couch and watched the game on the TV. He was a goddamn professional basketball star and he couldn't even order takeout. Then again, Taiga was always the one to do stuff like this. With a groan he realized that he totally could have flaunted some money and just hired a chef, but no one really compared to Taiga's food, so it would have been a waste. At least with takeout he had no preconceptions about it being high classed food, and therefore could not be disappointed when it didn't measure up to his boyfriends.

And it certainly did not measure up at all. Within an hour he was in the bathroom, moaning at his misfortune. _Never ordering from there again. Bet that lady told them to put fucking laxatives in the food. Wouldn't be surprised…_ Sure, he'd been a little difficult, but it's not his fault he didn't know what to do. There should be an instruction manual on how to order takeout because it was too freakin' complicated. Give him a history final and he'd wiz it with ease, but takeout…

Reaching for the toilet paper his hand slapped down on the cardboard roll. It was empty… " _Shiiit!"_ He had forgotten to place a new one on there yesterday. Aomine could practically hear Taiga's voice in his head, _Daiki, I've told you a million times, when you finish something you replace it!_ He'd always reply with a, _but that's why you're here Taiga,_ and then he'd get angry and yell at Aomine for a bit before they had angry make up sex. Not that he was complaining when it happened, because fucking Taiga while he was angry was like trying to tie down a wild beast.

He looked over at the other side of the bathroom to the cabinet and sighed.

Later that night he got a text from Tetsu to meet him at Maji burger and agreed. He was going to go out anyways since that morning was a disaster of monumental proportions. Spotting the lighter blue haired male, probably because he graciously turned off his misdirection, he strode over and plopped down.

"Yo, Tetsu."

"Hello, Aomine-kun." Bright blue eyes peered up at him, and he sipped leisurely at his vanilla milkshake. "You look quite haggard."

Shooting a glare at the smaller male he grumbled, "It's been a terrible morning." One hand shifted through his short locks as he leaned back.

A ghost of a smile came over Tetsu's face, and a knowing look in his eyes made Aomine wary. "Ah, I see." Aomine's eyes narrowed, because he knew that the little devil wasn't just replying to him, but insinuating he knew something else.

"Tch, I'm going to place my order." Tetsu nodded and he left for a few moments only to come back with a tray full of burgers.

"…"

His eyebrow twitched, "Just say it Tetsu." Aomine practically growled the words out and jerkily opened the wrapper to one of his burgers.

"An odd choice of a meal for you Aomine-kun," there was no hint of smugness in his tone, but Aomine fucking _knew_ the little brat was.

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Nothing at all."

Aomine pursed his lips and let it go, "How're the kids doing?"

Tetsu's eyes brightened and he actually smiled a bit this time. "They're all coming along spectacularly. Akira-chan is quite the artist, and drew a portrait of the whole class." He flipped his phone out, and showed the background of it to Aomine.

"Hm. That's pretty good." Aomine conceded, he wasn't even lying the girl definitely had talent.

"Indeed. So Aomine-kun," Tetsu started conversationally, "how long has Kagami-kun been gone for now?"

"A week."

"From your expression it would seem like it's been a year." Tetsu chided lightly. "How have you been holding up without him?"

"I'm _fine,_ " Aomine scowled. "You act like he's always taking care of me." He absolutely refused to think of all that happened this morning, because he was _not_ an invalid. Although, having Taiga around made everything easier…

"…"

"Shut up Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun," He started innocently, "why I never said any such thing."

"You didn't have to you brat, it's in your expression."

Tetsu smiled at him. "I can tell you miss him a lot."

"Che, no way. I'm finally free of all his nagging." He viciously tore into his burger.

"Then why are you eating a cheeseburger and not a teriyaki burger?"

Aomine looked down and realized that he did actually order cheeseburgers. His face flushed.

"… Fuck you Tetsu."

Tetsu didn't reply, but just laughed while Aomine pouted.

* * *

 **A/N: Aomine's so cute~ ;)**

 **Comment's are love :3**


End file.
